Past Lifestyles
by spawn-of-stan
Summary: What happens when you realize a childhood friend is now your worst enemy? That you had been deeply in love? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Watch out, 'Mione!"

"Oh, no!" four year old Hermione Granger and Draco Puffer ran, squealing through the backyard of the apartment building they lived in.

"The monsters is coming! They's gonna eat us! Run!" laughing the two hurried into the building and straight up to Hermione's apartment. When they got there, they stopped. Hermione's parents were talking quietly with a policeman.

"Mommy…" Hermione hesitantly headed towards her mother who was softly crying, "Mommy, what's wrong? Draco and me can hear, right?"

Smiling through her tears, Mrs. Granger scooped up the two children and told them to go play in Hermione's room and they'd talk to them after Officer O'Malley left. They left, Hermione pulling Draco along by the hand, both unusually quiet.

"What D'you think happened, Draco?"

"I Dunno, 'Mione. I…I'm scared."

"Me too." they hugged each other and then Hermione read a couple of picture books aloud.

"Hermione, Draco! Come here. We'd like to talk to you." Hurrying, the pair ran to the living room.

"Kids, this might be hard to understand, but Draco's parents have had an accident. They-they both…" Mrs. Granger broke down crying and Mr. Granger, taking his wife into his arms, continued.

"They both…well, they both passed away. Draco, You're going to stay with us for a little while, until a place at the…orphanage opens up, ok?" Draco nodded, about to start sobbing.

"You two go and relax for a little while, Mrs. Granger and I are going to go to your apartment and get your clothes." Hermione took Draco's hand and quietly led him back to her room. She sat him down on her bed and waited for him cry. When he did, he held out his arms and she folded him into hers, holding him as tightly as she could. They stayed like that through dinner and let go only to go to sleep, and even then, they stayed close, sharing a bed.

"It's gonna be 'kay, Draco," It was a week later and Hermione and her parents were seeing Draco off to a small but cozy orphanage. "I'll protect you forevers and evers. When the monsters come, I'll be here."

"Thanks Hermione. I…I'm really, really gonna-gonna miss you-" he broke down into fresh sobs and Hermione let him go to grab a small wrapped box from her pocket.

"Here. I was gonna save this for your birfday but I think I better give this to you now, since I don't know when I'll see you again." She started to cry as Draco hugged her.

"I'll wait until I see you again to open it. I love you, 'Mione!"

"Me too. I love you, too, Draco." Sobbing, she watched as Draco was led into the orphanage. They waved to each other one last time before the doors shut.

----------------------------------------13 years later-----------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Hermione! You have to have some breakfast before you meet Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade!"

"Coming, Mom!" Hermione took another glance at the picture she was looking at and slid it from its pocket to show her parents.

"Oh, just in time! What's that a picture of, dear?"

"I don't know. Well, I know it's a picture of me and another boy, but who is he?" sitting, she handed the photograph to her mother who stared at it for a moment then handed it back to her explaining.

"It's you and you're best friend, Draco."

"Draco? What was his last name?"

"Puffer, I think. He was a…well like me. Remember that apartment building we lived in for a while, up until you were five? Well, he stayed in the apartment next door. When you were four, his parent got into a car crash and died. He went to an orphanage not long after and we haven't seen him since."

"Thank god."

"What is it, dear?"

"Well, there's this horrid boy at school whose name is Draco, but that Draco's last name is Malfoy, and he's a wizard so…"

"You were afraid that your childhood sweetheart had left and turned into the big bad witch…or wizard in his case."

"Yeah…I guess. But, you said he lost BOTH parents at the same time? How horrible…" tears poured down her face and her mother folded her into a warm embrace.

"I know. I miss your father, too." Hermione's dad died the summer she started fifth year at Hogwarts. He didn't know she'd become a prefect and now she was head girl. After she calmed down a little, her mother spoke up.

"Wait, what did you say that boy's last name was?"

"Malfoy…why?"

"Well, I was trying to remember the last name of his adoptive parents. I think I still have the letter he sent you when you were five…" She got up and hurried into her room and came back a few minutes later. "Here, this is the letter he sent you when he was adopted." Hermione took the letter and quietly read it.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I haven't written yet. I haven't had the chance. My new mom is helping me write this on the computer. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy adopted me they're really nice. We're moving to America for a while. I don't know how long but my "dad" said we'd come back when I am ten. I hope to see you as soon as possible.

Love,

Draco Puffer Malfoy

"Oh my god! Mr. High-And-Mighty-Pureblood is a muggle-born! Just like me! Wait until I tell Harry and Ron! They'd…oh wait…they'd reject me for being friends with Malfoy…. I mean Draco."

So that's it for chapter one. Please don't yell at me for making darling Draco dear a muggle-born. I love him dearly but I had a plot and I'm sticking with it! Flames will make toasty-woasty marshmallows. Thank you, and good night.

P.S. Check out Seduction Of The Vampire, The Raven And The Crow, The Randemness Of It All, and The Final Year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I got three reviews!

Blackchemical54- Thanks bunches! Enjoy!

Hotchic- Thanks for your enthusiasm! I'm hoping to finally write a short story but you never know with some stories!

Cherylann-Helena-M- I'm glad you like that line! It was a favorite of mine as soon as I wrote it. I can't give you a peek at what will happen now, but if you read then you just might get a tiddlebit of a hint!

It's a little late but Voldemort never sent Draco to kill good old Dumbledore so Dumbledore is alive and Draco and Snape are still hanging at Hogwarts. Draco is a spy with Snape (and a damn good one) and Snape's not going to have a freakishly dramatic confession that he works for the dark lord still. He doesn't. On with the freakishly cliché story of mine!

"'Mione! You're late! Where've you been?" Ron grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"Get a room!" booed Harry. Ron glared at him and the trio walked off to collect their school things. Secretly, Hermione was pleased when Harry interrupted. She was feeling less and less in love with Ron and more and more like he was her brother.

"Oi, 'Mione! Do you want to stop for some ice cream? Ron's off to the loo." Harry pointed in the direction of a small but expensive looking ice cream parlor, just down the road.

"Sure, Harry." They entered the parlor and began to brows for ice cream. The door clanged open and there stood Draco Malfoy. Draco looked around and his cold eyes came to rest upon Hermione Granger. They softened as his memory returned to the days when they had played together and loved each other. She turned around and stared for a moment and he smirked.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"Possibly, Mal-Draco." Startled by the sudden display of near civility towards him.

"What's this about then?" he asked.

"We're getting ice cream."

"No, I mean the calling me Draco and not snapping at me."

"It's called civility. I, for one, am trying to be a better person." Hermione turned back to the ice cream display.

"'Mione, I'm going to find Ginny. Ron told me she was shopping and said she'd stop by."

"Oh, okay." As Harry walked out, Draco moved closer to her, snaking his arm around her shoulder. She turned to face him. He leaned in close to her and passionately kissed her, his free hand moving down to slide something into her back pocket. He pulled away, stared at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yum, that was nice, thanks." Hermione just stood there, staring at him, her brain not quite comprehending what had just happened. On his way out, he pushed past Ron who glared at him.

"Oi, Hermione! What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron stalked up to her, Harry and Ginny close behind.

"I have no idea…he just came out of nowhere and…and he kissed me…" Hermione stared after Draco, even though the crowd had already swallowed him up. Ron sighed, shook his head and headed off. Harry gave Hermione a look and followed Ron. Only Ginny hung back with Hermione.

"So, what was it like?"

"It was…it was like nothing else existed. He's a great kisser," seeing Ginny's amused look, she hurriedly added, "But I still hate him."

"Uh-huh. So are you ever going to look at what Draco slipped into your pocket?"

"Huh? He slipped something into my pocket? When?"

"When you were off in ga-ga-land during the kiss."

"Really…" Hermione shrugged and slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small note.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Hermione read the note aloud.

_I enjoyed the kiss. Can't wait until we meet in the Head's compartment._

"What? Does Draco all of a sudden…like me or something?"

"I have no idea. But we better hurry up and finish our shopping! If we go fast enough, we can make it back to your house so you can grab your stuff and stay at my house for a few days!"

"Sounds fun!" The girls raced out of the shop, shopping like mad shopping persons.

Well, that's all for today, kiddies! Tune in next time for: The 4-Day Stay, including tidbits from the beginning of the Train Ride! Yay! Please, save a real author, review an aspiring one.


	3. Chapter 3

Three reviews!

Dark x Sorrow (A.K.A. Steph) - the four-day stay with the Weasley's isn't all that unusual if you read the books. But hey, it does kind of sound interesting, doesn't it? Yes, I like the kiss too.

Da Onli Taz 17- Thanks! I'm kind of proud too! It's sweet without being too cliché or mushy, if I do say so myself. And I do.

Abbi- Thanks! Honestly, they really could be longer and I'm working on it.

"Hey, mum! I'm home! Ginny's here, and we want to know if I can go spend a few days at the Weasley's!" Her mother walked in, toweling off her hands.

"Oh, hi Ginny! I was just doing some dishes. How long did you say you wanted to stay there, dear?"

"Um…four days. If you want to see me off or something for my last year, you could probably meet me at the station."

"Well, alright. You girls have fun! Don't forget to bring your school things, dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger!" They rushed up to her room and when Hermione was packed, the two of them Apparated to Ginny's.

When they arrived, Harry and Ron had already returned.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Ron. What is it?"

"Well, lately, I've just not been feeling any…any well…passion from you lately. Is something wrong? Is it me?"

"No, Ron. It's not you. It's me. I think we should see other people…" Ron suddenly looked angry.

"This is all about Malfoy, isn't it? You're breaking up with me because you've been cheating on me with that ferret scum, aren't you?"

"No, Ron! It's not that! I don't…I don't even like…" she stopped, wondering if what she had been about to say was true. "It…it's just not that! I do love you Ron! I just don't love you like that! I love you like a brother."

"I'm not your brother! I love you more than a sister! Why don't you love me back?" Ron mournfully placed his hand on her cheek.

Hermione turned away. "I've said what I have to say. I don't love you. It would be senseless and cruel to lead you on like this anymore."

"Maybe it's even more cruel to it this way…" Hermione fought back tears as she hurried to unpack in Ginny's room.

"Hey, 'Mione what's wrong? What did my idiotically insensitive brother say to you?"

"Nothing, Gin'. It's me. I told him I wanted to break up with him and he thought it was because I liked Malfoy. I almost told him he was wrong but…then I just wasn't sure what I felt about him. Malfoy's so mean and cruel and insensitive. Yet, he's one of the most attractive men I've ever met!"

"I know how you feel. Before he insulted me, I had a huge crush on him. Unfortunately, he insulted me basically the moment he met me…" Hermione laughed and the two girls hung out and talked until dinner and they went to bed early. The day before they were to leave for Hogwarts, an owl arrived for Hermione. Since Ron was ignoring her and Harry had sided with Ron, the only person she shared it with was Ginny.

"What's it say? Come on tell me!" Ginny whined, trying to peek over Hermione's shoulder. She glanced quickly at Ron and, with a satisfied smirk, turned back to Hermione.

"Come on, 'Mione. We've got some eavesdroppers." Ron turned bright red and looked away from the two girls.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "It's from _him_."

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Yeah! It says, '_Hermione, I'm too excited to eat or sleep. Tomorrow will be one of the best days of your life, I guarantee it and a Malfoy never goes back on his words._' What does he mean, 'one of the best days of my life'?"

"I don't know, but if you want to find out any sooner, we better go to sleep right…now!" The two girls squealed with laughter and rushed to bed.

"Goodbye, everyone! Write to me!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, trying to keep up with the train. Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes and Hermione made her way nervously to the head's compartment. When she arrived, it was mercifully empty. With a sigh of relief she sat down and read a book.

"What are you reading, Granger?" Hermione jumped and shut her book with a sharp snap.

"Just getting ahead in my textbooks, Draco." He grinned (A/N: Yes, he grinned, not smirked.) and took a seat next to her.

"Do you mind?" He asked, indicating his seat.

"No, not at all." Hermione blushed and quickly reopened her book. When Draco laughed, she looked up.

"Unless I'm mistaken and it's a new studying technique, don't you normally read books right side up?" Hermione blushed even more and turned away.

"Aw, don't do that," Draco said, turning her head gently back to face him, "I like it when you blush." His hand still on her cheek, he leaned in closer to her, and Hermione felt herself anticipating the kiss. To her surprise, he used his free hand to sweep her unruly hair from her face. He leaned back in his seat, leaving Hermione, blushing and still leaning forwards.

"Today, let's talk. I want to catch up with you seeing as we haven't exactly been on chitchat terms lately."

"Oh…um, okay. Wha-what do you want to uh talk um…a-about?" She desperately wanted to scoot back and look away, be as far away as possible but his captivating blue eyes held her in a trance so deep she could barely keep her thoughts straight.

"You. Me. What's been happening since I left?" He casually moved towards her, stopping her from moving across from him by placing his warm hand on her knee.

Her mind was racing, emotions ranging from anger, excitement, confusion, and happiness.

"Why are you starting this now? Why not two years ago, or when you saw me for the first time in so long?"

"Why do you want to know?" he countered.

"Well, it's just…that day…when you kissed me, I'd…well, and I found a picture of you and me when we were young and well it seemed to weird to be coincidence but I couldn't tell."

"Really? I kissed you because that morning, I found a picture too, and I also found this." he turned and reached into his bag and pulled out a worn little package with a frayed ribbon and torn tag. She gently took the package and read the tag.

"'_To Draco, From Hermione. I'll luv yoo forevrs.'_ You kept this the entire time? Why didn't you open it?"

"Because I promised you I wouldn't until we met again. I figured it didn't count unless we were friends…" he trailed off, leaving her with a suspicion that there was more to be said.

"But now what? Open it. It's you and me all alone, friends for the moment."

He looked up at her, and smiled. "Okay, I will." He set the package on his lap, and, taking a deep breath, delicately pulled the ribbon off and removed the wrapping. Inside the box was a silver locket shaped like a heart. He lifted it from the box and studied the front. The letters _D.P. + H.G. _were engraved in flowing script. He opened it and passed it to Hermione. Inside was a picture of Draco and his parents and on the other side was a picture of Hermione and her parents.

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes, threatening to spill over as she handed the locket back.

"Why are you crying?" Draco's eyes showed genuine confusion and worry.

Seeing Draco like that for the first time in thirteen years opened the floodgates.

"I-I have no idea…" she cried. Draco calmly grabbed her and slid her onto his lap. As they sat, Hermione was acutely aware of every place their bodies touched, but was also strangely comforted. She stopped crying but they continued to sit locked in their embrace.

"Draco," she began, "I think I-" suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door and Hermione sprang up in surprise. She warily opened the door and was shocked to see Ron sheepishly standing there.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Um, Hermione? I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk these past few days. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Great! So, um…" Hermione followed his gaze to Draco who sat staring out of the window. She smiled to herself and turned back to Ron.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I still love you." He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Ron!" she yelled, pushing away, "I told you I don't love you like that!"

"Hermione, I can't stand it any more! I love you! Why don't you love me?"

"Ron…it's just…" she paused, thinking. Ron lurched forward and held her to him, kissing her fiercely. One hand held her tightly while the other explored her body. She struggled but Ron was too strong.

"A low growl of anger surged to become a deep throated yell of blind fury as Draco launched himself at Ron, flinging the two of them into the wall.

Hermione stood horrified as the two beat each other. Ron tossed Draco into the wall and drew his wand.

"I'm going to stupefy him and force you to watch me torture him."

He aimed his wand at Draco who was struggling to stand after colliding with the wall.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled.

"NO!" Hermione screamed launching herself between the two of them. There was a bright flash, yells, and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

BOB: Thanks! Here's a cookie! Hope you like the update!

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember just what had happened before she lost consciousness. She remembered talking with Draco, Ron showing up, a fight, and then a bright light.

She tentatively looked around the room. She was still on the train, but it was dark out now. She also couldn't see Draco anywhere. There was a slight shift beneath her head and she sat up, alarmed.

"What? Mm…Hermione? Is that…you?" Draco sat behind her, rubbing his eyes. Apparently, he had placed her head on his lap and fallen asleep.

"Draco? What happened?"

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco, fully awake after hearing her voice, grabbed her shoulders.

"I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening or what he hit you with, I just lost it when I saw you fall."

"Is…is he okay? Ron, I mean."

Draco's face darkened. "Yeah, he has a couple of bruises and a black eye, but he's lucky Ginny found us before he _really_ got hurt."

"Oh, Draco! It was awful," Hermione cried, suddenly remembering. "You two were fighting and then he…oh, he was going to kill you! He said he was going to stupefy you and then force me to watch." She started crying and Draco hugged her.

"It's okay, as long as you're not hurt, it'll be okay.

"Draco?" She said as she stopped crying.

"What?"

"Ever since you kissed me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"You know what? Neither have I."

A/N: I know, super short chapter, the shortest! But it felt done, right where it ended. Don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can! Much love! Cookie's to good reviewers, flames used for marshmallow roasting.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with other things. But Hotchic THANKS! My only review! I appreciate it! Here's the cookie I promised!

Hermione sighed. The cabin was mostly silent apart from the hushed clacking of the wheels on the track and the sound of hers and Draco's breathing. She looked at him, sleeping next to her on the comfortable seat. She leaned in and placed her ear over his heart to listen to it as it beat steadily.

She smiled and went back to watching the countryside flash by in the waning evening light. She peered at the horizon and could make out the tops of the towers of Hogwarts.

She woke Draco and when she saw the tender look in his eyes, she knew everything would end up alright.

Okay, I will be murdered for the second very short chapter in a row, but this is the end. I will post once more on this story and it will be fini! Thank you all!


	6. The End

Well, haven't been killed or had a review yet…am I being shunned? Yes. Any who, here goes!

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"So, Ginny, how do I look?"

"Like a witch about to graduate? Does that make you feel better?" Ginny sat on the foot of Hermione's bed, arms crossed, while Hermione fretted in front of her mirror.

"Listen, Hermione, we have to be there A.S.A.P., come on!"

"Oh all right." Hermione apparated the two of them to the graduation site. She looked around nervously before being dipped dangerously low to the ground and a passionate kiss was placed on her lips. She came back up laughing.

"Hello, gorgeous! How are you today?" Draco brought his girlfriend back up into a standing position but kept his strong arm firmly around her waist.

"Terrible! I'm so nervous I-"

"Hermione!" he whined, "This is supposed to be a happy day!" She laughed again and was about to say something when someone announced that each house needed to group up with people of it's like house.

"I can't believe you two! You were fretting and nervous but as soon as you saw Draco, you were the happiest person in the world! It's amazing…I should get that on tape…" she mused. Hermione screeched and playfully whacked her shoulder.

"Ginny!" They laughed and walked off.

At the dinner after the ceremony, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all sitting at one table. They had just finished dessert and were chatting animatedly.

"Harry, we won't hardly be able to see each other!" Ginny whined, slightly drunk and hanging on Harry's arm.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, dear! I have gotten teaching position as defense against the dark arts teacher!" He grinned and the group showered praise on him. The chatter quieted down and Ron, Harry and Ginny chatted while Hermione and Draco snuggled, seeming to have a conversation without words. Suddenly Draco stood up and knelt on one knee next to Hermione and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Draco?"

"Hermione, I know we're still really young and this is a huge leap but…will you marry me?" And as he spoke, he removed a beautiful blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a delicate ring of silver and gold entwined together with a ruby and an emerald in the center. Hermione put her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Yes, yes of course!" She let him put the ring on her finger and she flung her arms around him and they kissed happily while their table erupted into cheers and whistles, catching the attention of the rest of the room.

--------------------------------------------EPILOGUE-------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione were married and they had twin boys, each with the strikingly wild hair of their mother and their father's beautiful eyes. They were named Isaac and Elliott. Ginny and Harry were married soon after and Ron married another young witch named Erin. Hermione and Draco had a beautiful baby girl named Elianna and another boy named Jeremy.


End file.
